1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haymaking machine including especially a bearing structure which can be connected to a tractor, at least one rotor with windrowing tools which is articulated to the bearing structure so as to be able to pivot about at least one axis which is substantially horizontal and perpendicular to the direction of travel, it being possible for said rotor to be driven in rotation about a central spindle which is substantially vertical and which is fitted at its lower end with a support equipped with several bearing wheels arranged close to the windrowing tools and at least one of which is situated, seen in the direction of travel, behind the central spindle.
2. Discussion of the Background
A machine of this kind is known in patent application DE-2 833 814. Such a machine carries out correct windrowing work when the land over which it is progressing is quite flat. By contrast, when the land has, as is generally the case, unevennesses in its surface, the bearing wheels lift the rotor as they pass over these unevennesses. The windrowing tools of said rotor then clear the ground and take a certain amount of time to return to the initial work position. They do not therefore rake up all of the fodder lying on the ground, and this leads to losses.